


Собачья жизнь

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: какое Банджи дело до?..
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Собачья жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> magic!AU, в котором Брендон — оборотень и работает на Милленион не только в человеческом, но и в зверином обличье.
> 
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

Полная луна — круглый глаз, закрытый бельмом — настырно пялилась из зенита вниз, на совершенно пустые улицы города, дрожала в лужах и оконных стеклах, распадаясь на острые осколки, неотступно следила за каждым движением, и листья деревьев и кустов за оградой парка под порывами бродячего ночного ветра громко шелестели, почти звенели, сталкиваясь, как вырезанные из жести.  
Банджи ударил по тормозам: засмотрелся на луну, черт побери, чуть не пропустил поворот к парковым воротам — пришлось бы делать крюк.  
Назойливая луна мигнула и, удивленная, что не надо никуда спешить, замерла. Порыв ветра в последний раз пробежался по листьям кустарника — и стало тихо.  
Кагасира опустил стекло полностью, высунул в окно руку с сигаретой, стряхнул пепел, снова нервно затянулся, выругался сквозь зубы, когда искры посыпались на без того прожженные и изгвазданные не пойми в чем брюки.  
Зажал сигарету в углу рта и пробурчал не оборачиваясь:  
— Приехали.  
И дернул вверх левый рукав куртки — посмотреть, который час.  
На часах было семь минут первого ночи, но мерцающая бледной фосфорической зеленью секундная стрелка будто прилипла к циферблату. Банджи постучал ногтем по стеклу, поднес часы к уху — так и есть, мертвая тишина. Забыл завести… вчера? Или позавчера? Сколько дней он таскал с собой труп времени?  
Хорошо, что оно не смердит, когда начинает гнить и расползаться.  
Он ухмыльнулся, завел часы до упора, плюнув на то, что понятия не имеет, на сколько его часы отстают от реального времени: потом, после дела, проверит.  
Одно ясно, что уже сильно за полночь.  
Он повторил громче, глядя в зеркало заднего вида:  
— Приехали, братишка.  
«…давай, просыпайся», — добавил он мысленно.  
Брендон на заднем сиденье успел задремать по дороге, свесив голову на грудь, — и крепко задремать, похоже, если резкое торможение не заставило его даже пошевелиться. Но такая луна, как эта, плохо на братишку влияла: за несколько дней до полнолуния он становился еще молчаливее и начинал объясняться жестами, будто забывал, как говорить, воротил нос от обычной еды в забегаловках вроде сэндвичей и бургеров и брал вместо них стейки с кровью, едва обжаренные, почти сырые, а на кофе смотрел с таким видом, словно не представлял, что с ним делать. Только деньги зря переводил. И еще — постоянно засыпал где придется, приходилось следить, будить, не пускать за руль.  
Вот и сейчас — спал так, что на слова не реагировал.  
Банджи собрался было тронуть его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, и даже развернулся, когда Брендон резко вскинул голову. Верхняя губа у него приподнялась, открывая зубы — пожалуй, слишком белые и со слишком длинными для человека клыками. Зрачки у него расплылись во всю радужку и отблескивали зеленым.  
— Да я это, я, братишка, — сказал Кагасира, не двигаясь — даже руку не стал опускать: в самом начале Брендон предупредил, что в плохие дни на резкое движение может и броситься, не рискуй.  
«Дерьмо», — только и смог выдать тогда в ответ Банджи, но Хит посмотрел на него так печально и так по-собачьи преданно, что предупреждение он запомнил и руками во время ночной работы вроде сегодняшней не махал.  
Брендон поймал взгляд Банджи, виновато сдвинул брови, кивнул, стянул резинку, кое-как собиравшую длинные растрепанные волосы в хвост, — и начал раздеваться, аккуратно складывая одежду на сиденье.  
Банджи предусмотрительно докурил заранее, пристроил потушенный окурок на горку в бардачке и новую сигарету брать не стал.  
На обращение он старался не смотреть: первого раза хватило на всю жизнь — блевал в кустах он дальше чем видел и напился потом до беспамятства — в компании очень спокойного Хита, который не стал ни оправдываться, ни объяснять, просто молча сидел рядом, с одним-единственным на весь вечер стаканом виски, а затем оттащил Банджи домой и оставил денег на опохмел. Но хруст костей, щелчки выламывающихся суставов и треск рвущихся связок, превращающийся в глухое поскуливание задушенный стон за его спиной были достаточно красноречивыми, чтобы хотелось навсегда забыть и их: каждый раз как впервые.  
Эта ночь закончится тем, что он пойдет в бар.  
А может, и не в один, сколько денег хватит.  
«…Ты будешь работать с Брендоном Хитом», — сказал Уокен.  
За оранжевыми стеклами очков выражения глаз у него было не разобрать, но Банджи шкурой почуял, что ему подкладывают огромную свинью: слишком уж невозмутимым тоном было это сказано, будто о погоде.  
Едва поджившие ссадины на роже зачесались.  
«Ну, я», — осторожно буркнул Кагасира, хотя его, похоже, и не спрашивали ни о чем, а лишь желали удостовериться.  
«Уточнишь у него про ночную работу, пусть сам расскажет», — обронил Уокен, сохраняя каменное лицо: ответов здесь ты не получишь.  
Банджи поскреб в затылке и в самом деле уточнил, как только выдался случай.  
Оказалось, ему подложили не свинью.  
А, мать его, собаку!  
Здоровенную псину, похожую не то на волка, не то на шакала, едва помещавшуюся на заднем сиденье, остромордую и остроухую, черную, как смола, или просто темную — ночью не разобрать, а днем ее Кагасира ни разу не видел.  
«Я не могу полностью обернуться днем», — признался как-то Брендон, виновато отводя взгляд.  
Не соврал ведь: обернуться — не оборачивался, но слышать, что говорят в другом квартале, чуять из противоположного конца коридора, кто находится в комнате, брать след не хуже полицейской ищейки и отросшими когтями рвать листовой металл ему это не мешало.  
Банджи разблокировал двери сзади и проследил, как Брендон с невероятной для такой веса ловкостью выскользнул в ночь — абсолютно бесшумно, сразу же растворившись в резко очерченных из-за луны тенях, словно тоже был тенью.  
А может, и был — Кагасира потянул носом: удивительно, но псиной в салоне не воняло вообще, и шерсти не было, хотя следы Хит оставлял самые настоящие — огромные, ладони не хватало, чтобы накрыть. В газетах так писали, а Банджи однажды взял и проверил — проводив Брендона, вышел из машины и присел на корточки над следами на рыхлой земле, посветив себе фонариком.  
Оказалось, газетные крысы не преувеличивали.  
«Ты поэтому работал один?» — спросил он, как узнал, о какой «ночной работе» говорил Уокен.  
Брендон пожал плечами, а потом мотнул головой: должно быть… нет.  
«Я могу один, — подумав, сказал он. Подумал еще и добавил: — Но меня нужно страховать».  
«А-а-а…» — протянул в ответ Банджи, сделав вид, что все понял: напарники, да?  
Ничего-то он не понял, идиот.  
Да он ни в жизнь не додумался бы до того, до чего додумался этот ненормальный Хит! Если оборотничество Кагасира еще понимал — всякое бывает, зато братишка стреляет лучше него, не отказывается выпить при случае, уважает Железный Закон и молчит очень уж душевно, — то все остальное просто в голове не укладывалось.  
Брендон мог вернуться через пару часов, мог пропадать и дольше, случалось, Банджи приходилось ждать почти до рассвета и возвращаться с ним окраинами. Так что он сходил до ближайшей забегаловки, взял там сэндвичи с кофе для себя и три полусырых стейка, завернутых в промасленную бумагу, с двойной порцией картошки — для братишки, пакет накрыл курткой, чтобы дольше остывал. Докурил пачку, оставив парочку сигарет на крайний случай. Полистал газету, завалившуюся под сиденье, — скука смертная, какая-то экономика-политика, наверняка братишка оставил. Побарабанил пальцами по рулю, оперся на него подбородком.  
Привезти, дождаться возвращения, отвезти назад — вот и вся его «ночная работа».  
Ну, почти вся.  
Стоило вспомнить, зачем он на самом деле был здесь, становилось так мерзко, что хоть на луну вой, вместо Брендона: тот был оборотнем тихим и вежливым, от него ворчания или рычания не услышишь, не то что воя.  
Может, и вправду завыть?..  
Луна уже скатилась к горизонту, когда Хит вернулся — мокрый от ушей до кончика хвоста, не иначе, в каком-то фонтане успел искупаться, смывая кровищу и грязь.  
Нарочно шумно запрыгнул на заднее сиденье, поворочался, подбирая лапы и хвост, и свернулся клубком.  
— Всю обивку ведь угваздал, — сказал Банджи, внимательно следя за реакцией в зеркале: браунинг, заряженный серебряными пулями, в левом рукаве, главное — не перепутать. Но в янтарных глазах, по-человечески умных, мелькнуло что-то вроде угрызений совести, Хит длинно вздохнул, совсем как большой пес, и Банджи снял палец со спускового крючка. Добавил, заводя машину: — Я там тебе пожрать купил. Но если оборачиваться не хочешь, поехали.  
Он включил радио на первой попавшейся волне и скривился, поймав обрывок томной песенки о любовных страданиях. К счастью, диджей, оборвав певицу на полустоне, затараторил: «…а на наших часах — ровно четыре утра, самое время узнать, что нового произошло в городе за ночь!»  
Брендон на заднем сиденье снова протяжно вздохнул.  
Соседские мальчишки все как один выпрашивали у родителей разрешение завести собаку, но Банджи никогда не просил.  
У него кот был.  
Брендона Хита кошки побаивались.  
Хотя ни одной он и пальцем не тронул.  
В утренних, самое позднее — дневных газетах напишут про нападение стаи бродячих собак и будут гневно спрашивать, куда смотрят городские власти. Опять поползут слухи, что в Биллион-сити явно нечисто: стаю-то никто не видел, а все нападения — в полнолуния, слыхали?.. У Миллениона станет на одного врага меньше. Луна с сегодняшней ночи пойдет на убыль, а Брендон Хит через пару дней вспомнит, как говорить, начнет есть нормальную еду, возьмется за пистолет и будет псом Синдиката только на словах, не на деле.  
Банджи на его месте от такой собачьей жизни, наверное, уже застрелился бы.


End file.
